Munkman vs Jack- Freshman Faire
by Jacknimble
Summary: Another one shot for the competition. ButtonBelle


**To combat Munkman13's story of ButtonBelle here's my own take on the ship!**

-Freshman Faire-

Canterlot High School's Freshman Faire was a place where the upcoming freshman could meet one another and make lasting friendships that would keep a strong bond of school spirit among the four years the children would spend together. That was how it was portrayed. It was certainly a fun event with booths set up for carnival games and fried food. There were sections specifically for rides and art. There was even a small section where a few old arcade machines were set up in a place where anyone with a quarter to spare would be found.

And the kid with the high score on all the machines? None other than Button Mash. Everybody who had walked through this section of the carnival noticed the boy furiously tapping away at buttons and swiveling his grip on the joystick as he jerked it back and forth to control the interior work of the game. The people who passed through the area twice noticed that he often would be there. It was curious to see a freshman not participating in the other games and such, refusing to socialize with others, as this was the entire point of the event. And if anyone had been through the arcade three or more times that day, they could swear that the only movement that came from Button Mash was the input of controls into the games.

Some tried to challenge his scores, but nobody could. And even if they came close, he would calmly return to the screen and spend a quarter to fill the scoreboard with his name again. That was how the first part of the faire went, the challenges, the curious crowds, and the calm Button Mash filling scores for the end of time. But then, three girls walked in, laughing and having a great time.

"Hey, Sweetie, lend me a quarter, huh?" One of them said, didn't matter, it was noise in the crowd. Nothing that could affect his game, but Button Mash still heard it. He picked up on everything that happened around him while he played his games. It seemed the only way he could ever concentrate was if he had a moving target.

He could hear the jingle of coins being passed from one hand to another and then sliding down the slot of the machine next to him. "Wanna play me, Apple Bloom?" The girl asked. Right, she couldn't play the fighting game beside her without a second person. Considering that the girl already paid the machine, she didn't think very far ahead.

"No thanks, I've never played before," Came a voice from behind him, it had a distinct drawl to it that carried weight. The only other time Button Mash had heard that kind of accent was from that girl in the hat from around town.

"How about you Sweetie Belle? Wanna give it a try?"

"No thanks." The voice was right behind his seat at the racing game Button Mash sat at. He was startled a bit, considering that he never had such a sudden observer, but he hid it behind his visage of nonchalance.

"I'll play you," Button Mash found himself saying, entering the final leg of the race, "Just give me a second."

It was no contest that Button Mash came in first place. He stood up from the game and turned to face the three girls. Obviously they were all his age, and all of them were his height. The one who stood in front of the console patiently wore a dark hoodie and sported short hair. The girl with the bow must have been the one with the accent, she looked remarkably similar to hat girl.

And the last girl, the one watching over his shoulder, was very stunning. Usually Button Mash glanced at a person and remembered them for one aspect that kept in his brain. But this girl made him have a double take. She was pretty cute, considering her youth. Her silky hair was pulled away from her face with a hair band, letting him see the soft features, her face glowing between bright emerald eyes and a move star smile. There was no way someone who looked like this existed.

"Hey, Romeo," The girl at the machine said, snapping her fingers, "You playing or what?" Button Mash frowned and stared at the screen to select his character, a heat growing in his cheeks. Button Mash had already played this game three times tonight alone, and already knew how to pull off all the combos and which characters were the best. He quickly selected a character and the girl next to him selected hers. The match began.

Surprisingly, the first round lasted a few minutes. Button Mash had expected to make quick work of the girl, but she was pretty good. And thanks to a light in the background, Button Mash's half of the screen had a shine of glare that acted like a mirror. He found his eyes being glued to one spot, instead of the usual flickering around the screen, absorbing every last pixel. That girl, what was her name?

The second match was even worse than the first for Button Mash as the girl came around from behind them and watched their hands fly over the controls. It made Button Mash feel self conscious about something, but he couldn't think why. After the embarrassing battle, Button steeled his nerves and went hard mode, he'd hate to lose to this nobody, she didn't even have a high score spot on any of the machines!

"I'm Sweetie Belle," said the girl next to him who wasn't playing against him. The unexpected interruption caused Button to flinch. That was a first, usually, whenever someone talked to him during the games, he ignored them and focused on the game, but her voice sounded different. It was a voice that was meant to sing, she had a light lilt in her speech that lifted up near the end, almost as if it were a flourish in penmanship.

"Button Mash," he grunted back to her, restarting the combo he almost lost. Thankfully, he got the final blow in and secured himself the victory. He smiled and leaned away from the game as the girl next to him groaned.

He turned towards Sweetie Belle and found that she was returning the smile on his face. He could feel a light blush creep across his cheeks. She was very cute, for a 3D girl.

Button Mash and Sweetie Belle stood there, smiling at each other for what seemed like a long while before they realized that Apple Bloom and Scootaloo had ditched them, leaving the two love stricken freshman abandoned in the middle of the arcade.

"Uh…" Button Mash began, he had never done this before, but it reminded him of a few games he had played. What would a main character do in his place? "Do you, I dunno, maybe… do you want to go on the Ferris wheel?" Button Mash ventured cautiously, he felt like an idiot, no wonder TV made it look so hard.

Sweetie Belle smiled through her own red cheeks and glanced at the ground before replying, "Only if you teach me how to beat Scootaloo."

A grin spread across both of their faces and Button Mash held out a hand to her, "Deal."


End file.
